Ada's Day
by Ellethwen Celtica
Summary: It's Father's Day, and the children of Elrond forgot the gift. They try to make one without Ada finding out.


**Happy Father's Day, Everyone. Elrond family fluff.**

"Elladan!" the younger twin whispered as he jumped onto his brother's bed. "Elladan, do you know what day it is?"

"Mm. Go away, Ro," Elladan said as he rolled over, away from his brother.

"Elladan! It's Ada's Day, and we haven't got a gift!"

Elladan sat up quickly. "What?"

"We don't have a present for Ada!"

Elladan groaned. "Go get Arwen. I'll get dressed and meet you two in the garden." As Elrohir left, Elladan searched his wardrobe until he found some play clothes. He put those on, and quietly slipped through the halls of Imladris, stopping at the kitchen for a few rolls.

When Elladan crawled into "their" hiding place, Arwen looked up from her embroidery and ran over to hug him. At only 67 years old, she was still a small child, barely coordinated enough to stitch a hem, much less do any real embroidery, but Elladan knew that Ada would appreciate whatever she made for him, anyway.

"Where's Elrohir?" he asked. Immediately, his twin dropped from the tree above them.

"I was keeping watch," he said. "Ada's already up. I would have thought he was going to sleep more. It _is_ Ada's Day, after all.

"Ada's _very_ busy," Arwen said. "He has to rule the realm, and that means even on Ada's day."

"Arwen?" Elrohir said. "Why do you have to act like a _lady_ all the time? You're only a baby."

Arwen stuck her tongue out at him. "Am not!"

Elrohir ignored her. "We need something that will unstress Ada, so he isn't grumpy all the time."

They thought for a few minutes. Then Elladan jumped up. "I have the greatest idea!" The other two looked at him. "Arwen, I need you to find a bowl and bring it back here. Ro, convince Glorfindel to give you some paints."

Arwen ran off immediately, but Elrohir hung back with curiosity. "What's your idea?"

I'll tell you once we're all back here," Elladan promised, and Elrohir ran off. Elladan counted to ten before crawling out of the hiding place and running to the woodshop a distance from the main House.

"Talathien!" Elladan exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Over here, Elladan," Talathien called. Elladan ran to the back of the woodshop, where Talathien was painting a small wooden figure. "Are you here for Arwen's waving cats?"

"Are they finished?" Elladan asked, surprised.

"This one only has to dry," Talathien said, setting it on a shelf.

"Actually, Talathien, I was hoping you could make a board for me. One that's about this high, this long, and this thick." He showed the measurements with his hands. "And could you put the little things on the back so someone could hang it on the wall. Please?"

Talathien laughed. "Sure, Elladan. Do you mind telling me what the plaque is for?"

"It's an Ada's Day present. But don't tell Ada."

"Not a word. Come back in fifteen minutes, it should be done by then. I'm guessing that you'll need other supplies, and aren't planning on giving Lord Elrond a blank board."

"No, we have something special. Thanks, Talathien!"

Elladan's next stop was the Sewing Room. There was no one there, so Elladan had to guess at what he needed. After that was the Armoury, for arrow glue, and then back to the woodshop.

He finally got to the hiding place, where Elrohir and Arwen were wating. "_Dan_, we were waiting for ever!"

"Sorry, siblings. I had to get supplies." Elladan dropped all the stuff onto the ground. He opened a sketchbook and handed it to Arwen, along with the rest of the sewing stuff. "Arwen, will you make a pillow that looks like this?" She nodded, and they quickly got to work.

Elrond was looking for his children. Naturally, they had to disappear on the day there was no one around to help him find them. _It's Ada's day, and there is no Ada _or_ children to celebrate it with._ He stilled, as there was a sudden noise, and then walked toward a tall clump of bushes that surrounded a tree. He pushed through the bushes.

Immediately three pairs of hands shoved whatever it was they were working on out of sight. "Hi, Ada," they chorused.

"Hello children. I was wondering if you would like to go to the lake today. It is too wonderful a day to be spent indoors, or even just in the garden."

"Of course we want to go!" they yelled. "But could you come back to get us in five minutes, Ada? We are getting something ready." Elladan said.

"Of course. I will see you in five minutes." He left, and could hear them quickly returning to work.

xxx

That night after dinner, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen were waiting for Elrond when he walked into his study. Arwen held a present wrapped in red cloth, and tied with a white ribbon. "Happy Ada's Day!" They chorused.

Arwen gave him the present and Elrond unwrapped it carefully. When he saw what it was, he laughed aloud. They had made him a colorful plaque, with a blue circle around a pillow, obviously made by Arwen, with the words "Bang head here" stitched across it. Underneath the circle was written, "To Ada, from Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir. Use by banging head when frusterated."

Elrond picked all of his children up. "Happy Ada's Day," he said.

**Hope everyone liked it! Hope you've had a great day!**


End file.
